A compressor is used to provide pressurized gas to a pneumatic reservoir. The compressor includes a pneumatic pump that is driven by a motor. The pneumatic reservoir could be defined within a storage tank for storing the gas, or within an inflatable device such as a tire or the like. While the compressor is operating, the increasing pressure in the pneumatic reservoir can lag the output pressure at the pump. For example, a conduit may be used to connect the compressor to the pneumatic device. A pressure drop along the length of the conduit can cause the pressure in the pneumatic reservoir to lag the output pressure at the compressor in the amount of the pressure drop.